


Off Limits

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con Flash Fic, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: “Oh no...no no, you knew what you were doing. You’re like bloody teenagers."





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 221B Con Flash Fic Workshop:
> 
> Character 1: Greg Lestrade  
> Character 2: John Watson  
> Porny Prompt: Blow job (only referenced)  
> Location: Local pub
> 
> (Platonic John and Lestrade, offscreen Johnlock blowjob)

“Jesus John!” Greg sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

John looked at Greg over his drink, looking at least a little contrite.

“You can’t just _do_  that...the two of you...”

“ _You_ try stopping him when he gets something into his head,” John tried.

“Oh no...no no, you knew what you were doing. You’re like bloody teenagers. My office is _off limits_.”

“It’s not off limits when Mycroft decides to come around for an inspection...” John muttered under his breath.

“Oi!” Lestrade exclaimed before groaning. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Just keep your arse off my desk and your arse of a boyfriend out of my office.”


End file.
